Camille Chen
|birthplace = Taipei, Taiwan |family = |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Camille Chen is a Taiwanese actress. Biography Chen was born on September 1, 1979, in Taipei, Taiwan. Little is known about Chen's past, including the names of her family members, where she went to school, and why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that Chen got her first on-screen role in 1998, when she was cast as Nina Mercury in the English adaptation of the anime Lost Universe. Chen earned her first live-action role in 2000, when she was cast as Miss New Hampshire in the action-comedy film Miss Congeniality. Since then, she's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Backstrom, Armstrong, Bones, Lucifer, Castle, Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Newsreaders, Bones, Numb3rs, Ghost Whisperer, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, Garfunkel and Oates, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Chen portrayed Joanna Miller, a woman who was searching for her missing sister, in the Season Thirteen episode "The Bunker". Filmography *Game Night (2018) - Doctor Chin *Unsolved - 3 episodes (2018) - Grace *Criminal Minds - "The Bunker" (2017) TV episode - Joanna Miller *Lucifer (2017) - Sheila Vestal *MacGyver (2017) - Emily Espinoza *Teachers (2017) - Mrs. Chan *Losing It (2017) - Mai Lin *I Like You Just the Way I Am (2016) - Charlotte *Bones - 2 episodes (2011-2016) - Amy Caputo/Karen Garelik *Dean (2016) - June *2 Broke Girls (2016) - Evie *Armstrong (2016) - Lady Harbinger *Poor Todd (2016) - Gail *Pounce (2016) - Unknown Character *Stars (2015) - Mother #2 *Impastor (2015) - Becky *Backstrom (2015) - Celia Gu *Newsreaders (2015) - Mila Rhombus *Mourning Glory (2014) - Becky *The Assassination of a Mathematician (2014) - Li Shengli *Alpha Chow (2014) - Fidgety Woman *Castle (2014) - Donna Brooks *Garfunkel and Oates (2014) - Caroline *88 Jade Way - 6 episodes (2013) - Gengha *SCC Comedy (2013) - Student *Hey Glenn (2013) - Zombie Backup Singer #1 *Grimm (2013) - Jenna Marshall *American Horror Story (2013) - April Mayfield *Holloway Heights (2013) - Connie *LadyPantz Presentz (2012) - Bubba McCoy *Parenthood (2012) - Laura *Be Forever Now (2012) - Spryng *Best Friends Forever (2012) - Annie Heller *Touch (2012) - Serena *Royal Pains (2011) - Anna *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2011) - Doctor Maya Zhuang *The Morning After - 8 episodes (2011) - Unknown Character *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) - Alice Katsu *Californication (2011) - Heather Tracy *Kevin's Couch (2010) - Ming *Grey's Anatomy (2010) - Kerry Schultz *Eagles in the Chicken Coop (2010) - Pamela Holdsbar *Private Practice (2010) - Lucia *Adult Film: A Hollywood Tale (2009) - Pamela Holdsbar *Law & Order (2009) - Emma Kim *Meteor - 2 episodes (2009) - Lieutenant Quigley *Numb3rs (2009) - Zi-Zi *Ghost Whisperer (2007) - Jenna Chen *Derek and Simon: The Show (2007) - Camille *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip - 15 episodes (2006-2007) - Samantha Li *My Father's Chinese Wife (2007) - Sandra *Spilled (2006) - Laura Lee *Without a Trace (2005) - Waitress *Barbershop - 2 episodes (2005) - Michelle *Heavenly Beauties (2005) - Asian Beauty *Passages (2005) - Gina *Elegy (2004) - Hua Lee *Hallow's End (2003) - Lily Moore *Spy Kids 3: Game Over (2003) - Processor *Sexless (2003) - Carissa *Jason and the High Cost of Electricity (2002) - Weathergirl *Triple Threat (2002) - Jenika *The New Guy (2002) - Cheerleader *King of Bandit Jing (2002) - Fino (English version, voice) *Miss Congeniality (2000) - Miss New Hampshire (uncredited) *Eden's Bowy - 9 episodes (1999) - Elisiss (English version, voice) *Devilman Lady (1998) - 26 episodes - Kazumi Takiura (English version, voice) *Lost Universe - 26 episodes (1998) - Nina Mercury/Little Girl (English version, voice) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses